No Matter What I Will Not Abandon You
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: xover btween Whistle Down The Wind and Victorious   Jade is 13 years old and her best friend, Swallow, is dating 'the man'.  But when Jade's older sister Crystal dies and her older brother Amos takes his jealousy too far it's up to Jade to save the da
1. The Keys To The Valuts Of Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious nor do I own Whistle Down The Wind.

* * *

><p><span>Pressent Day<span>

Swallow was pissed off and Jade could tell that. She and Swallow had been best friends since they were little girls.

"What's wrong," Jade asked

"AMOS IS SUCH A JACKASS," Swallow yelled, "I swear just because men are born with a dick doesn't mean they have to BE a dick"

Jade laughed.

"I LOVE THAT LINE," she said, "Can I borrow it?"

Swallow sighed.

"It's all yours," she said, "Amos is mad about the fact that I'm dating Joshua and he has been picking on Robin. Today he actually made her cry with what he said"

Robin (or brat as her nickname was) was Swallow's younger sister. Joshua is 'the man' and **he **and Swallow had been dating for a couple of months now. Amos had a crush on Swallow and was **less than happy** about the fact that she was no longer available. He would never pick on Poor Baby, Swallow's younger brother. Poor Baby was a boy and Amos was different with boys. He treated girls like property.

"He has to start acting respectful," Jade snapped, "Doesn't he understand that?"


	2. Overture

**2 Months Prior**

_Swallow was having a really rough day. She went out to the barn to brush the horses. She always felt better after doing that. After an hour she was hit with a wave of exhaustion. She lied down on the make-shift bed and fell asleep. _

_It was 45 minutes later when 'the man' heard her whimpering in her sleep. __**He **__gently shook her awake._

"_Swallow," __**he **__asked, "What happened? You were whimpering worse than the horses"_

_She clung to him; her face white as the snow that had fallen on the ground. _

"_I had an awful nightmare," she said as __**he**__ kissed her forehead._

"_Tell me what happened," __**he **__said softly._

"_I was tired so I fell asleep and I dreamed I died. I couldn't be accepted because my name was not inside. In the dream I then woke up and found myself alive. It was back thousands of years ago and…"_

_She was shaking so badly she couldn't even continue what she was saying. __**He**__ rubbed her back until calmed down and then __**he**__ sang to her; a song that had always calmed her down. When she was calm __**he**__ motioned for her to continue._

"_In my dream the thing that had happened to you was happening to me. I was frightened out of my socks. I was screaming, weeping, gritting my teeth… it was horrible"_

"_Yeah that was pretty much my reaction," the man said stroking her hair._

"_How did you do it," she asked __**him**__, "I barely made it through and it was just a __**dream**__. I don't know how you made it through. I am so glad that you're You. I mean… I'm so glad that you're You," she amended._

_**He**__ chuckled._

"_Oh my sweet Swallow I know what you mean," __**he**__ said._

_They stared at one another for about 15 seconds. After that, as if the force of an electric magnet pulled them together their lips met in a kiss. As they came apart Swallow felt like she was alive. _


	3. I Never Get What I Pray For

**Pressent Day**

Jade got in the house at 3 o'clock.

"Hey sis," Crystal told her, "You're a little late"

"Sorry," Jade said, "Where's Amos?"

"He's upstairs," Crystal replied

Jade stormed into her brother's room.

"You have some explaining to do," she told her older brother, "What were you thinking making Brat cry"

"I'm angry," Amos said, "It isn't fair that the man gets Swallow an' I don't. He's 3 years older than her anyway. What would she want with him?"

"He's gentle. He's kind. He loves her and he not a self sniveling rat-face who makes little girls cry"

"I simply told BRAT that she's gonna end up in the wrong place because she has a habit of spitting on the ground sometimes"

"She's 9-years-old," Jade snapped, "and there is no commandment that says THOU SHALT NOT SPIT ON THE GROUND. If anyone is too messed up it's you Amos. Now I demand you apologize both to Swallow and to Brat tomorrow."

"And what if I don't," Amos demanded

"You WILL," Jade said, "Because **you **need to start being respectful"

"Come on," Amos said, "You don't actually buy that crap do you"

"Amos," Jade said, "You're my brother and I love you but you're the biggest idiot alive. You will apologize even if you don't buy that "crap" because if you don't I will tell Crystal about the fact that you stole $500.00 from her."

"Fine. Whatever. I don't care. I'll apologize to the brat and the idiot"

Jade whacked her brother upside the head.

"Robin is not a brat and Swallow is not an idiot"

"She's not dating me," Amos said.

"Yeah because she's smart," Jade retorted.

"That sounded like an insult," Amos snapped.

Jade sarcastically clapped.

"Maybe there is some brains in that brick you call a head," she told her brother and walked away.

* * *

><p>() stop bashing my stories. You are stupid and boring. If you have something to say, say it constructively.<p>

AN- Swallow is 15 in this story. The man is like 18.


	4. No Matter What

Swallow looked at the sky. It was growing dark which meant the sun was about to set.

"Swallow are you alright," the man asked.

"Yes," she said, "I just must go now. I promised father I would be home by sunset"

He kissed her.

"I'll see you soon"

Swallow ran into Amos on the way home.

"Need a ride?"

"Thank you," she said, "but I'm still angry with you for what you said to my sister"

"I'm sorry about that," Amos said

"Well alright," Swallow replied, "Did you apologize to Robin?"

"Not yet but I will," he said dropping her off

Swallow nodded.

"Thank you for the ride"

"You're welcome I'm sure," Amos said


End file.
